


Across space and time

by syntinenmatriarkka



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Not Canon Compliant, back from the dead, nothing works the same way it does in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntinenmatriarkka/pseuds/syntinenmatriarkka
Summary: “...A power like life itself. Unseen for generations."―Darth Sidious, The Rise of SkywalkerAfter the events of Naboo, Obi-Wan finds himself lost caught in between the hopeless attempt of trying to cope with the loss of his Master and the stern will to carry the mission to an end.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 15





	Across space and time

**Author's Note:**

> Reviving my inner prose writer. Enjoy?

To be a Jedi was to be in control of one's emotions, even in the face of terror and sorrow. Obi-Wan had always known this and unwaveringly lived by it. Now, however, as he sat in the small cabin he had been given onboard _The Nubian_ , a small part of him had begun to question that. The ship had set course for Coruscant, for the Jedi Temple - Obi-Wan was going home at last, but what sort of a home was it now that his Master was gone?

Ever since Obi-Wan had been thirteen and Qui-Gon had taken Obi-Wan as his padawan learner, he had done everything in his possession to be the perfect apprentice - and it had paid off. Even before leaving for the Naboo mission Obi-Wan had known that his Knighting wasn't far away but this was the one trial he could not withstand. The pain was pounding against his ribs as if he had been the one who'd been stabbed.

Obi-Wan, like every Jedi before him, had been taught that emotions and attachments all eventually led to suffering and, ultimately, to the Dark Side. But what sort of damage did this bottling of feelings do? Yes, there was always meditation, and that's what he should've been doing right now, but the ache was relentless. It knew no rest, and so there was none for Obi-Wan either.

The last lucid moment he had was during writing the report about their mission for the Council. The dream took Obi-Wan without a warning. It felt like falling; it was as though soft, warm hands were catching him after a long tumble, reminding him that the danger was finally behind him.

In the dream, he was standing in the Meditation Gardens of the Temple, surrounded by the lush nature. The sun was setting, painting the sky a dramatic red and orange. Despite the pain in his heart, he took a moment to enjoy the glow on his face. The Gardens had always been his favourite place in the entire Temple; the atmosphere never failed to calm him down.

Something small and bright entered Obi-Wan’s peripheral view. As he turned to look, there was a swarm of sparks floating in the air near him, shedding a soothing light. The Force told Obi-Wan that he was to follow these sparks - where they’d lead him then, that was another question.

The sparks led Obi-Wan forward on the winding stone path and along a small wooden bridge crossing a narrow stream until finally heading towards the shore of a clear pond. On the beach there was a plain bench, and on that bench sat a tall, hooded figure facing the water.

“I was anticipating you’d find me. I hope the flickers were helpful”, spoke the figure.

Obi-Wan stopped dead on his tracks; he knew that voice all too well since it had guided him through all these years. Hearing it again reignited the unrelenting anguish that had temporarily subsided after his arrival in the Gardens. On the bench sat his old Master, the man who had just died in his arms. He removed his hood and turned to smile at Obi-Wan. The sparks left Obi-Wan’s side and surrounded Qui-Gon, illuminating his face.

“Come, sit with me”, he urged, patting the empty space beside him. The shock must’ve been rather visible on his face, because as Obi-Wan sat himself down, his Master mused: "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You cheat death and that's all you've got? You are not supposed to be here”, Obi-Wan choked out, fighting back the tears that already were flooding his eyes unalarmed. “You are not really here, I know this is a dream. My mind is simply playing tricks on me.” 

“I have already failed one apprentice. I wasn’t going to fail you by dying.” 

"But how is this possible? There is no coming back from the dead." 

"As I lay dying, something told me that my time had yet to come. The Force itself spoke to me, clear and true, and it sent me back”, Qui-Gon explained.

Whatever pain was left in Obi-Wan’s heart was chased away like the dawn prevails a night of terror. He gave into his feelings, embracing his Master.  
“In all honesty, I didn’t know how to picture a life without you”, Obi-Wan confessed quietly, face buried in Qui-Gon’s neck. 

“I promise you, you don’t have to”, the older man replied, pulling back slightly and smiling down at his apprentice. There was serious look in his eyes. “There is something else, too. Something I have suspected for a longer while but never truly considered as a real possibility but now, after everything, I’m certain at last.”

“What is it?” _Oh Force, don’t let it be anything bad-_

"I was blind to see it before", he began, "but now, after everything, I can feel it at last. We are a Dyad in the Force, Obi-Wan”, he whispered, raising a hand to wipe away a tear that had escaped Obi-Wan.

“We’re a- wait, I thought that was but a legend.”

“I have come to notice that legends, especially prophecies, often hold an immeasurable truth in them. We’re one in the Force.”

They stayed there for what felt like a lifetime, two friends reunited, simply enjoying each other’s company as the stars watched over them.

*

“I think we should head back into the waking life”, Obi-Wan mused. “You’re truly going to stay, aren’t you?”

“Open your eyes, dear padawan.” As Obi-Wan awakened, the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on a surprisingly comfortable bed, draped in a thick blanket. Qui-Gon was there, right next to him; it couldn't be possible, it shouldn't have been, but there he still was, body and soul.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, I suppose”, Obi-Wan chuckled softly.

“It’s good to be here, especially with you.”

Here in the serene repose, Obi-Wan felt like a child once more, safe in his Master's arms, and everything was right in the universe again.


End file.
